percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Grey
Matthew Grey is a Son of Nike, Greek Goddess of Victory. He has been on no quests. Backstory My name is Matthew, but most call me Matt. I was born in New York, and raised by my father. He never talked about mom, but he never seemed to care about it, he was always cheery and looking foward to get something done. He runs a companny which is associated to all of those different, exciting sports. I learned from early age a lot of them, because I was always interacting with them. Mountain climbing, snowboarding, and I even started practcing bow and arrow after a customer asked him if he could get some equipment to try a kind of paintball, but with innofensive arrows with their points covered in paint. So I managed to be one of the game "testers", and since I liked using bow and arrow, my father allowed me to keep practcing it in a school until that time... when that happenned. I was walking back from school, I had been given a paper warning from my counselor to my father, because I had always been too agitated in class. I had told him it was because of my ADHD, but he didn't care. So I was looking at the paper on my hand, imagining how would my father's reaction be, when a shadow passed on the sky quickly, too quick for a cloud, an airplane, and even a bird. I quickly glanced back but there was nothing. Thinking it was my imagination, I began moving again. This time, however, the shadow appeared again, and as I was sure it wasn't my mind playing tricks on me, I began to turn to face whatever or whoever was doing it. However, just as I was about to finish the turn, I heard a long scream, as if a bird, but louder, wilder, and worse, very, very close. I don't know how I did it, and I still don't know, but I think that my instincts along with my fear made me do a kind of jump mixed with a roll to the side, and I managed to look at my agressor. It was an harpy. I've seen many movies and books to know it was one. Why was it attacking me? Where did it come from? Was it real? Giving me no time to think on these questions, the harpy attacked again. The clumsy and yet, miracle escape that I managed to do made my leg became very bad, as it scratched the floor strongly. There was no way I could avoid that. Then... POW! A person hit the harpy mid-air with a kick and sent it flying. "FALCON KICK!", the person yelled. Wait... I knew him. He was in my class, a boy which entered this year and was very addicted to games. I had talked to him only a few times, but I couldn't remember his name at the time. but then there was one more detail I haven't noticed before. He had goat legs. "Matthew, use this!", he screamed and then threw a... sword?! I picked the sword mid-air with panic, both from having a sword thrown to me and a crazy harpy that could be getting up anytime to attack me again. I turned to the monster and saw it was still stunned on the floor. No wonder, a kick from those hooves with the speed that guy came... Without any more thoughts I slashed the harpy before it could raise again, and surprisingly it turned to dust. Then, after getting up, my classmate accompanied me to my house, explaining me on my way that I was the son of a god or goddess, and that monsters attacked me because of that. If I was to be safe, I needed to go to a place called Camp-Half Blood(here). As soon as I arrived there I told my father I had to leave, to a camp, and I'd come visit him whenever I could. He listened in silence and then walked slowly to his bedroom. Surprisingly, he came back with a big box, with a lock. He told me my mother had always said I was to leave my house for a better place, and when that time came, he was to give the box to me. He kept it in secret, guarding it until that time. Then, he gave me his blessings and let me go. I decided to open the box upon arriving at the camp(again, here), as my friend was nervous that more monsters would show up if we stayed longer. As we got here, I thanked him, we parted ways and I was introduced to Chiron, my cabin, my new home. To my surprise, inside the box was a bow. However, its format was something strange, as it was made of two swords curved like scimitars. One with the start of its handle touching the other's. It also seemed to be the place where I'd shoot an arrow from. The bow string however, intrigued me a lot. It was a small line, made of light. As I only wondered how to separate the swords, they did it themselves, and the string disappeared. Then I understood I could freely use 2 swords or a bow, which was something my mother probably thought I'd be more comfortable with. I had already seen pictures of a weapon like this. It was a bladebow, but even so, this one was more unique then the others. That's my story of how I got here, and how. Details NONE AVAILABLE